


Shall We Dance

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is old, and tired, and just wants to dance with the man he loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phantisma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/gifts).



"May I have this dance, Dr Jackson?" Jack asked, holding his hand out to Daniel. His back was ramrod straight and his nervousness made him nearly frown. 

Daniel looked up at him, his eyes wandering around them before coming back to him, sudden realization in their depths. "Jack?" Daniel said simply. He tilted his head to one side, glancing around the room again before meeting Jack's gaze, his eyes clearly asking if he was sure.

"Daniel," he replied, grinning quick with a sharp nod that he hoped told Daniel, _"Yes but hurry up before I chicken out again."_

Daniel's face lit up and he took Jack's hand, letting Jack pull him to his feet and guide him to the dance floor. Jack placed one hand on Daniel's back, keeping hold of his hand with the other, tangling their fingers together. 

"You don't have to do this," Daniel murmured, looping his arms around Jack's neck and sighing as Jack's arms tightened around his waist His hands slid down Jack's arms and he frowned a little. "If you're not comfortable…" 

"Bit late to back out now," Jack huffed out, almost vibrating with nerves. He exhaled, resting his forehead against Daniel's and closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of Daniel in his arms, on Daniel's breath ghosting across his face. "I'm getting old, Danny, and I'm tired." He kissed Daniel softly, a brush of lips, stopping Daniel's protests in their tracks. "I'm 62," he reminded. "I'm tired of hiding and lying, tired of making you hate yourself for it. I just want to dance with the man I love." 

Daniel shook his head, wincing and biting his lip when he lost concentration and stumbled, treading on Jack's foot. He murmured an apology, cheeks blushing lightly when Jack chuckled. "I don't hate... OK, yes, I hate the lying and the sneaking around and the excuses but I knew what I was getting myself into." He looked up from his feet into Jack's eyes. "It's been worth it," he whispered, smiling. "You're worth it. I love you, Jack."

Jack smiled back and tightened his hold, pulling him closer. He let his eyes slide closed and the music wash over him, losing himself in the moment, swaying slowly to the beat, moving them around the dance floor. He slowly became aware that the low buzz of conversation had stopped. "Daniel?" he murmured, a hint of panic in his tone, "Please don't tell me everyone's looking at us?" 

Daniel lifted his head from Jack's shoulder, and Jack could feel him turning his head. Somehow he knew that if he opened his eyes he'd find the dance floor was empty of everyone but them.

"If everyone's looking at us," he whispered back, tightening his hands on Jack's shoulders, "they're staring at you because they find you as irresistible as I do in your dress blues."

Jack chuckled, his eyes crinkling, not looking up or around them, focusing only on Daniel. "Here I am thinking it was 'cause you look hot in this suit." He slid his hands down to grab Daniels' ass, making Daniel gasp his name in surprise and buck his hips forward. "What? I figured since I was outing us, I might as well give them something to talk about!" 

A snort of laughter escaped Daniel and kissed Jack before resting his head back on Jack's shoulder. "Cassie's gonna kill us for hijacking her wedding.”

"I don't think she is," Jack replied, looking over the room to where Cassie sat, grinning and crying as she watched them dancing. "She looks amazing."

"Janet would be so proud," Daniel agreed, grinning over at Cassie, who waved at them then wiped her tears away with her fingertips before leaning in and whispering something to her new husband, James. 

It was though Cassie's reaction broke the spell and, just like that, the moment was over and the song finished. The buzz of conversation started back up again, and Jack grinned as he led Daniel back to their seats and the dance floor filled again. He raised an eyebrow when he realised Carter and Mitchell had moved around the table, allowing him and Daniel to sit together. 

"Well it's about damn time," Mitchell laughed, toasting Jack and Daniel with his beer. 

"Something you want to tell us, Sir?" Sam teased. 

Jack laughed and kissed Daniel. "Nope," he said before picking up his beer and relaxing back into his seat, fingers still tangled with Daniel's

~El Fin~


End file.
